1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a door and handle construction and more specifically concerns a door and handle latch assembly for securing apparatus enclosures.
2. Prior Art
In various apparatus enclosures, such as standard metal transformer enclosures, it is necessary to provide an access door for servicing the equipment therein. The access doors also serve to prevent unauthorized tampering with the equipment. Hence, access doors have been provided with a variety of locks and handles for security.
Standard handles which are exposed to and protrude from the surface of the enclosures can often be broken away by a single blow from a heavy object. Where the handle is not completely broken away, it is often damaged to the extent that it becomes nonfunctional and requires dissassembly of the enclosure to effect repairs.
Therefore, a need exists for a handle and lock construction which provides for a secure enclosure. Recessing the handle within the door and adding locking features to the recessed handle provides a superior construction for this type of an enclosure. The present invention is directed to such an enclosure.